Malaikat yang Terdiam
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hanya penuangan plot awal dari Withered Flower meski sedikit berbeda. Maaf, ini bukan "summary". Cerita NaruHina


i.

Berawal dari hari itu. Dia bertemu dengan sang wanita. Begitu cantik dalam balutan kerudung biru tua yang sangat kontras dengan putih wajahnya. Ia terpaku. Pemandangan yang benar-benar mampu mencuri hatinya. Pucat wajah sang wanita, beradu dengan rona merah di belah pipinya. Belum lagi bibir sewarna buah persik yang tanpa polesan apapun, hanya selapis minyak pelembab yang tampak mengkilat.

Sayang, tak ada senyum di belah bibir itu. Sebaris tipis yang tampak muram yang ia lihat. Dan tak ada binar cahaya di mata ametis sang wanita, hanya tatapan kosong yang seolah dikuasai kelam.

Ia menatap sendu. Hatinya terasa sedikit tercubit, seolah ikut merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan sang wanita.

Kemudian hari itu ia habiskan dengan memandangi objek indah ciptaan Tuhan. Dan berakhir kala tubuh mungil sang wanita beringsut pergi meninggalkan taman.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sebenarnya ini adalah plot awal dari Withered Flower

Saya belum sempat melanjutkan WF dan malah menuliskan yang seperti ini, mohon maklum XD

Cerita dibuat berbeda dari WF

Judul sedikit _ngaco_ karena suasana hati saya yang sedang buruk (malah curhat)

Silakan tuliskan komentar, boleh lewat PM atau di kolom review

 _Flame accepted_ ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Semua karakter yang dipakai diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya

* * *

 **Malaikat yang Terdiam**

 **.**

 **oleh:**

ForgetMeNot09

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ii.

Sebulan berlalu, ia sudah hampir melupakan sosok wanita itu. Tapi hari ini, ia kembali diingatkan, akan adanya seonggok jiwa manusia bak bidadari yang pernah mencuri perhatiannya. Ia kembali melihat wanita itu, duduk di bangku yang sama yang sebulan lalu ia tempati. Kali ini, wanita itu memakai setelan warna kuning gading, dengan kerudung cokelat.

Ia mendesah. Tatapan sang wanita masih belum berubah. Terasa dingin dan gelap meski irisnya begitu pias. Tak mau terpaku terlalu lama, ia menurunkan pandangan pada pangkuan sang wanita. Ternyata sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dan sebatang pensil yang digenggam. Sejenak ia memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan wanita itu. Gerakan tangan yang nyaris tertutup penuh oleh lengan baju itu, begitu gemulai. Menorehkan sesuatu ke dalam lembar demi lembar buku itu. Tampaknya ia terbiasa melakukan hal itu, menulis tanpa melihat ke arah apa yang ia tuliskan. Hanya sesekali saja kepala berbalut kerudung itu menunduk, mungkin melihat pada goresan karbon yang ia tuangkan.

Sejenak.

Jantung si pria mendadak terhenti, kala melihat bibir tipis yang selama ini selalu murung, mendadak tersenyum. Sebuah lengkungan yang terpatri nyata, tertarik ke atas pada kedua sudutnya.

Tanpa sadar, si pria ikut tersenyum. Terasa ringan dan tulus, seolah bagai bayangan cermin dari apa yang dilakukan wanita itu.

* * *

iii.

Sudah dua minggu ini tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia benar-benar merasa sedih. Atau bisa juga disebut kesepian. Entah sejak kapan keberadaan wanita itu seperti menjadi lazim baginya. Rasanya akan ada yang kurang jika ia tidak bertemu dengannya.

Ia menatap sedih pada bangku kosong yang bercat putih itu. Bagai teronggok di sudut taman dan terlihat kusam. Padahal baru beberapa hari berlalu tanpa wanita itu duduk di atasnya.

Perlahan ia bangkit, melebarkan langkah kaki mendekati bangku itu. Kemudian berhenti dan hanya diam berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Bibirnya terkatup, pandangan mata safirnya melurus pada lapis besi yang biasa tertutup oleh tubuh sang wanita. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia membungkuk. Menyentuh permukaan bangku dengan telapak tangannya. Rasanya hangat, entah hanya sebatas imajinasinya saja. Bibirnya tersenyum saat membayangkan wanita itu dengan segala aktivitasnya.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Seperti sebuah cahaya mendadak menerangi pikirannya. Ia berbalik, melangkah cepat meninggalkan taman.

Mungkin, ia ingin mencari tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya wanita itu. Jika informasi itu masih kurang, mungkin juga ia akan mencari tahu dimana wanita itu tinggal. Atau bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

* * *

iv.

"Siapa kamu?"

Ia tertegun. Tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang selama ini memenuhi mimpinya berdiri di hadapannya. Tepat pada jarak satu meter dan ia harus menunduk untuk bisa menatap sang wanita tepat pada mata ametisnya. Ia butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Sempat ia menampar pipinya sendiri, tapi ketika ia merasakan panas pada pipinya, ia tahu benar. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Kenyataan yang seindah mimpi karena akhirnya apa yang ia citakan tercapai.

"Aku ..."

Ia masih gugup. Perlahan merasakan hangat yang merambati pipinya. Ya, bisa dipastikan bahwa pipi kecokelatannya sedang merona merah. Tangannya terangkat, menggaruk belakang kepala dan mengacak-acak helaian pirang di sana. Kemudian menunduk, mendadak merasa lemah dan tak punya daya untuk menatap sang wanita.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tak ada lagi kata terucap. Ia merasa bingung. Apa wanita ini benar-benar tidak mau berbicara apapun sebelum ia jawab pertanyaan itu? Untuk mengetahui jawaban atas pikirannya, ia sedikit menegakkan kepala.

Benar saja.

Wanita itu masih mengernyit bingung dan memberikan pandangan yang menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Ia salah tingkah dan merasa malu ketika akhirnya mengatakan,

"aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal,"

dan tidak menyangka akan menuai reaksi balasan yang menakjubkan.

Sebuah senyum tulus yang tersemat pada bibir sang wanita diikuti ucapan,

"salam kenal Uzumaki- _san_. Saya Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal juga."

* * *

v.

Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan baginya. Bagaimanapun ia telah bertemu wanita itu dan melakukan percakapan terkait hal-hal ringan seputar kehidupan mereka, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap langit sore yang jingga di kejauhan sana. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya sementara kepalanya memutar ingatan tentang hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama sang wanita.

Biasanya setiap Minggu di akhir bulan, ia dan wanita itu berjanji untuk bertemu di bangku taman, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Perbincangan berawal dari seputar cuaca dan sebagainya yang berlanjut ke hal-hal yang lebih serius. Dari sinilah, ia mengetahui bahwa sang wanita adalah seorang penulis novel. Mungkin itu sebabnya saat ia duduk di bangku taman, ia selalu terlihat termenung.

Tunggu.

Bukan termenung tapi lebih ke ...

"Uzumaki- _san_."

"Ah ... iya, Hyuuga- _san_."

Ia tergagap. Terlebih saat pendar mata sang wanita menatapnya lembut.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

" _Ah_ tidak ada ..."

" _Hm_ ..."

Kemudian keheningan kembali menyapa. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memandang wanita itu, menelisiknya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Semua tertutup rapat.

Ia berdecak kagum. Merasa apa yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar sosok malaikat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia terpesona. Ia terjatuh. Terjatuh dalam sebuah lubang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai cinta.

Ia jatuh cinta.

Ia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu.

"Hyuuga- _san_ ," ucapnya terbata-bata.

* * *

vi.

Ayunan kayu itu bergerak cepat. Terlampau cepat hingga bisa saja memutus tali yang menggantungnya pada cabang pohon. Tapi sosok di atas ayunan itu tampak tidak peduli. Semakin angin memperlambat geraknya, semakin ia menghentak kakinya, demi menghasilkan efek berayun yang semakin tinggi.

Rambut kuningnya berantakan, mengikuti pergerakan ayunan. Sementara mata birunya menatap lurus pada garis horizon yang membatasi langit dengan hamparan lautan di hadapannya.

Sungguh menenangkan. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha merilekskan pikiran yang tengah ruwet. Berkecamuk layaknya ada perang besar sedang terjadi di sana. Walau memang begitulah adanya.

Di dalam kepalanya sedang bersarang sebuah perdebatan antara dua makhluk berwujud dirinya yang diperkecil. Satu dengan baju putih dan sayap di belakang, dan satu lagi bertanduk dan berekor hitam. Malaikat dan setan.

 _"Kaa-chan ..."_

Teriakan cempreng itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia tidak mampu menyingkirkan dengung suara itu menjauh.

Ya.

Suara seorang anak yang memanggil wanita itu. Wanita yang selama ini memenuhi mimpinya, wanita yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya. Wanita yang sudah akan ia lamar hari itu, ia bahkan telah membeli sebentuk cincin indah dengan bentuk sulur tanaman menghiasi.

" _Huuffttt_ ...," ia menghela napas dalam.

 _"Kaa-chan ..."_

Matanya tetap memejam. Mematri setiap alunan suara kecil itu dalam cara yang berbeda.

 _"Kaa-chan ... Ji-chan ..."_

Helaan napas kembali ia keluarkan.

 _"Kaa-chan ... Tou-chan ..."_

Detik itu pula ia tersenyum. Matanya perlahan membuka memperlihatkan permata safir yang menatap bahagia. Binar harapan tersirat penuh membentuk sebuah kilatan cahaya.

Ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Bukan untuk memacu kembali laju ayunan, melainkan untuk mengerem dan menghentikannya.

Ia berdiri, berjalan pergi meninggalkan pantai yang baru saja menjadi tempat peraduannya.

Sebuah semangat dan tekad menyeruak ke permukaan hatinya. Ia bahagia, ia senang. Ia siap menghadapi apapun demi mendapatkan cinta wanita itu. Cinta dan hatinya.

* * *

vii.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah kalimat yang mengundang keterkejutan sang wanita. Ia terdiam sebab merasa ragu atas apa yang didengarnya.

Ia menatap tak mengerti pada sang pria. Memberikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata saat pria itu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Lagi, pria itu mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

Lalu ia mendekat. Berjongkok dan tangannya menangkup kedua tangan sang wanita. Bola mata safir yang menatap lembut pada ametisnya. Ia tergetar. Tangannya bahkan terasa dingin. Saat menggenggam balas tangan besar sang pria.

"Jadi?"

" _Huh_?"

Pria itu mengatur napas sejenak, kemudian berucap perlahan,

"maukah kau menikah denganku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
